fnaffandomcom_pl-20200213-history
Blog użytkownika:Mi chiamo Maxwell/Saga Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, Przyjaciel czy Wróg? - Część 6. Sprężynowe, krótkie życie
Kolejny dzień we Freddy Fazbear's Pizza minął szybko. Pomimo niepokojów jakie miały miejsce dziś rano, reszta dnia minęła całkowicie spokojnie. Nowe animatroniki świetnie wykonywały nowo robotę, zatem właściciele postanowili zapomnieć o ich stracie. Słońce powoli zachodziło, dzieci, które zostały jeszcze o tej porze bawiły się z animatonikami. Dziwne jest to, że niektórzy potrafią zapomnieć o ważnej stracie w ciągu jednego dnia, no... prawie wszyscy... - Tak więc, jesteśmy umówieni? - Zapytała zalotnie Wand. - Oczywiście, po pracy pójdziemy do tej knajpki... - Odpowiedział Hedge. - Jej! Po prostu nie mogę się doczekać tego! - - Tak, nie ma to jak zjeść coś po przyjacielsku tak po pracy... - - Ejj, zaraz. Czy to nie będzie raczej trochę jak... no wiesz... randka? - - Co? Randka, emmm... Myślałem, że to tak... - - Oj, no weź będzie fajnie! - Mówiła Wander, gdy usłyszała kroki dochodzące z korytarza. Po kilku chwilach zobaczyła jak wychodzi z niego Apulka. - Ooo, hej Api. Co tu robisz, zaraz zmiany kończymy wszyscy przecież... hehe... - Zaśmiała się nerwowo. Nie chciała, żeby każdy wiedział o jej planach poza pracą. - Idę tylko do Maxa. Muszę się o coś zapytać. - Odpowiedziała po czym ruszyła dalej. - Hehe... Ej, Hedge! - Zobaczyła jak szedł w stronę drzwi. - Hej, nie śpiesz się, poczekaj! - Pobiegła za nim. Tymczasem Api stanęła przed biurem Maxa. Zapukała w drzwi po czym weszła do pokoju. Zobaczyła jak Max mówi coś do jakiegoś urządzenia. Wyglądało jak jakiś magnetofon. - ...Przy kręceniu korbą będzie odrzut i sprężenie części animatronika, żeby zrobić pomieszczenie możliwe do wejścia. Upewnij się czy zamki sprężynowe są dokręcone by zapewnić bezpieczeństwo... - Słyszała jak mówi. Postanowiła mu nie przeszkadzać i poczekać aż skończy. - ...Zajmiemy się tym bardziej szczegółowo w jutrzejszym nagraniu. Pamiętaj aby się uśmiechać, jesteś twarzą Freddy Fazbear's Pizza''.'' - Skończył po czym wyłączył urządzenie. - Hmm, Api, co tu robisz? - Zapytał się jej. - Przyszłam się zapytać o jedną rzecz... - - Wal śmiało. O co chodzi? - - Podobno ma dojść tu jaki kolejnych animatronik, powiązany z jakąś akcją, takie plotki krążyły... Czy to prawda? - - W rzeczy samej, prawda. Podjęliśmy projekt z instytucją ochrony dzieci. Nowy animatronik; Alice, będzie pomagać dzieciom w pozbyciu się traum i trudnych przeżyć z przeszłości. Ponadto pomoże nawiązać kontakt z innymi dziećmi pokazując, że warto wrócić do społeczeństwa. - - Ohh, naprawdę szlachetna sprawa. - - Wiemy, ale czego się nie robi, żeby pomóc dzieciom? W końcu dla nich jesteśmy w tym miejscu. - - Ciekawa rzecz, pomoc dzieciom i w ogóle... - Zaczęła się zastanawiać. - Ej, tak w ogóle. Co to było za nagranie które robiłeś? - Zapytała. - Aaa, właśnie! Opracowaliśmy nowe stroję sprężynowe. Dzięki zmianom ułożenia sprężyn będzie można przełączać się pomiędzy trybem normalnym a trybem animatronika. Dzięki temu, pracownicy też będą mogli wchodzić do strojów i wykonywać obowiązki animatroników. Ciekawe, co nie? Mamy już plany dotyczące tego. - - Aha, czyli nagrywałeś intrukcje korzystania ze strójów na te urządzenie? - - Dokładnie tak. Wraz z większą wiedzą nagram więcej tego, ale dopiero kiedy wykorzystamy te stroje. Kilka już jest w pokoju z częściami. - - Całkiem ciekawa sprawa. - - Oczywiście! Wiecie, będziecie się mogli przez chwilę poczuć jak animatroniki! A, jeszcze coś. Wiesz, że jutro na szóstą rano przychodzi tylko Wand, tak? Ty i Shad przychodzicie dziewiątą. - - Wiemy to. - - No to dobrze. A teraz powiedz dziecom, że już czas. Zamykamy powoli. - - Dobrze. - Odparła. Wand i Hedge wracali razem drogą z knajpki, w godzinach nocnych. Wand wyglądała na strasznie radosną. - Ohhh, było wspaniale! Mówiłam ci, że nie będzie tak źle... Na randce. - - Tak, faktycznie, było nawet spoko. - - No... - Odparła Wand po czym zapadła cisza. Po kilku chwilach Hedge się odezwał. - A tak w ogóle to jak jutro ze zmianami jest? - - Ja idę na szóstą sama, posiedzę trzy godziny dłużej. Ty zaś przychodzisz na popołudnie. - - Dobrze, dzięki, bo już zapomniałem kiedy mam przyjść... - - No, dobra, słuchaj, ja wracam do domu, chcę trochę pospać przed tą zmianą. - - W porządku... - - Aaa! I pomyślimy jutro nad kolejnym spotkankiem... - Pomachała do niego po czym przeszła przez ulicę w stronę swojego domu. Hedge zaś obrócił się i poszedł w swoim kierunku. Ranek, godzina 8:24. Wand chodzi bez celu po pizzerii i patrzy czy na pewno wszystko jest na swoich miejscach. - Kurdę, ale nudno... - Powiedziała do siebie. Nagle zauważyła grupę czterech dzieci przed pizzerią a za nimi rodziców. Pomyślała, że pomylili godziny otwarcia i poszła ich wyprowadzić z błędu. - Proszę państwa, otwieramy dopiero o dziewiątej... - - Proszę pani, wiemy, ale nie można przyjąć ich wcześniej? My musimy szybko pojechać do pracy, a one chcą tu. - - Rozumiem, ale niestety nie możemy... - - No proszę pani, co się może stać? To tylko pół godziny do otwarcia, kiedy wszystko zacznie działać. - - No... No w porządku... - Powiedziała niechętnie po czym wpuściła dzieci do pizzerii. - Ohh, dziękujemy bardzo. Jak wrócimy po nich to zapłacimy z góry. - Odparła po czym wsiadła do samochodu razem z mężem. Patrzył się przez boczną szybę gdzie było widać Game Area. Zobaczył jak Wander wprowadza do środka kilka dzieci po czym udają się w kierunku korytarza. - Szlag, ją bym jakoś ominął, ale jak dzieci będą latać po pizzerii to problem. - Usiadł po tym i zaczął się zastanawiać. - Chyba, że.... Upiekę dwie pieczenie na jednym ogniu. - Zaśmiał się po czym otwierając okno przeszedł przez nie. Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach